


What A Bad Day...

by Georgia_Mayella06



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Georgia_Mayella06/pseuds/Georgia_Mayella06
Summary: Everyone has bad days. And apparently today is one of them for Gordon Tracy.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 5





	What A Bad Day...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on this website, I have written in wattpad, still am, under the name Georgie_May06... go check that out if you want I don't mind, it's your choice. I really don't care what you do but like it'd be cool if you leave comments and kudos....

Gordon was rudely awaken as the rescue alarm went off, he groaned as he made himself get out of bed, he had been on so many rescues this week he had gotten perhaps 18 hours of sleep this past 7 days. The 16 year old had a massive headache, stomach ache and he was just generally in pain. He pulled on his usual Hawaiian shirt and trudged into the lounge, all of his brothers sat on the couch listening to John explain the mission “ok so we have a submarine taking on water with a crew of 5 inside in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, The ballast tanks and engine are offline, they are running out of air pretty fast, Gordon, Virgil will take you and pod 4 in Thunderbird 2 to help evacuate the crew, Scott you can standby in Thunderbird 1 and Alan once Gordon has sent people up in dry tubes, you will retrieve them and check for injuries in two” there was chorus of ‘fab’ and everyone went to get suited up.

As he entered the huge green thunderbird, Gordon suddenly felt lightheaded, it went away after a second so Gordon just ignored it, puttting it down as just moving to fast. "You ok squid? You looked like you were about to pass out for a second there, your kinda pale as well" Virgil looked generally concerned and Alan turned his seat to face Gordon with a look of worry, not wanting to mess up the plan for the rescue, Gordon just smirked and held his heart in mock hurt, "geez, I didn't think I looked that bad? Well at least I'm not one of you 2 that would be simply horrible having to get up and look at one of your face every morning when I looked in the mirror!" Alan and Virgil just rolled their eyes and looked away, Gordon deciding he had convinced them he was well enough to do this rescue.

"Thunderbird 2, what's your ETA, there seems to be a problem with the life support system, we need to get everyone out ASAP!" Johns voice filtered through the commas into the cockpit, "ETA 2 minutes Thunderbird 5, I'm going as fast as I can!" Gordon ran down to Pod 4 and climbed inside the small yellow sub, virgils voice coming through the speakers on his watch "Dropping pod in 3, 2, 1. Pod deployed" for a second while dropping into the water, Gordon swore he was going to throw up what little food he had eaten in the last few days, luckily he managed to keep it down and turned back to the task at hand.

Getting everyone out of that sub.

Thunderbird 4 dove deep into the dark ocean, the pilot turning on the large lights to see ahead of them. As he drew closer a large black submarine came into view "I have eyes on the sub, going in now" after a second Alan's voice responded "FAB, stay safe Gordon" gordon put his helmet on and his chair flipped back, releasing him into the freezing liquid, his suit kept out most of the cold but he still got the chills as his body entered the water. The aquanaut swam quickly towards the sunken submarine's airlock and let himself inside. The exterior of the sub was pretty banged up but the inside somehow seemed worse. Things were strewn throughout the hallways, he even saw spots of blood around the place, which he decided was a very bad thing the second he saw a puddle of blood that was probably too big for the owner to still be alive. Great. A few minutes into the rescue and he's already failed someone. Gordon tried to push that thought out of his mind as he came into the cafeteria, "hello? Is that international rescue? We're over here!" Gordon looked towards the voice, it was a lady around 40 with black hair up to her shoulders, she had a pretty nasty cut on her head but other than that she looked ok. She was squatting next to a man around the same age who as Gordon got closer realized was probably the man all the blood in the hallway came from, he had a metal bar through his chest and Gordon looked away "is he..." the lady who Gordon had dubbed leader nodded sadly, and he exhaled slowly. "Virgil, Alan I've found the crew... there is so far one death, a man, brown hair, mid forties... I- I think we hafta leave him Virg he- I can't get him back to Thunderbird 4" there was a pause for a few seconds "FAB Thunderbird 4... I'm sorry, but you need to leave him and keep the rest alive" Gordon winced slightly "FAB" he said quietly before turning back to the 4 remaining crew members.

He takes off his helmet, and one of the men paled "YOUR SUPPOSED TO RESCUE US?! What are you 12?! I want to talk to your boss, this is ridiculous!" Gordon stepped forward "sir-" another lady next to him frowned "no I agree, we want to talk to your commander! Your just a kid! You can't rescue us!" Gordon groaned "m'aam, Sir, with all due respect-" the man stepped forward and towered over Gordon "kid I am not taking orders from you, your what 12? I want to talk to your boss immediately" Gordon put his helmet back on his head and exhaled deeply to get some form of control over himself "sir my commander is currently busy so with all due respect shut the hell up we don't have time for this" the man growled and pushed Gordon over "I want to talk to your commander NOW" he yelled, if Gordon was feeling sick before, that was nothing compared to now, his head was feeling horrible and he thought he was going to be sick, but he just took a deep breath and tapped his watch "Scott? I have a problem..."

**Author's Note:**

> I will prolly post another chapter soon so like... yeah


End file.
